Demi-Goode Academy
by Tempelis1
Summary: Percy Jackson is a high school student who is unable to stay in school. When he is kicked out once again, and has no where to go, who will take him in? The Demi-Goode Academy is the top school in the nation, boasting top athletes and academics. What do they want with him? And when Percy meets a certain blonde-haired girl. His whole life changes. Definitely Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1 : The beginning

**Hey... Err this is my first ever attempt at writing one of these. I really enjoyed the Goode highschool fanfics and this is just my own attempt or version on it. Sorry if i suck bad. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I sat in my seat, waiting and waiting impatiently for class to end. Slouched against the backrest and feeling reallyy sleepy as I stared blankly to my left, looking out the grill covered windows.

I'd always wondered why they'd grill the windows. Rumours had been floating around that there had been 1 too many cases of students committing suicide through those windows.

Hell, I didn't blame them. I can't even begin to recall the number of times I had contemplated doing it during Mrs Dodds's classes.

"PERCY JACKSUUNNNN!" Mrs Dodds screamed, "Am I boring you?"

I rolled my eyes. Think of the devil and she shall appear...

"What?! No Mrs Dodds! Your lesson HAS to be the most exciting and interesting lesson out of allll the lessons in the whole world!" I sarcastically replied.

She eyed me carefully with those narrow and evil looking eyes... "Do not even think for a second that I won't give you detention for sarcasm" she hissed. After sharply turning her back to me, she proceeded to continue writing gibberish on the board.

Well she wasn't literally writing gibberish.

Let me explain, Hi! I'm Percy Jackson and I'm a diagnosed Dyslexic. See, whatever or whenever I see words, they don't make sense to me the same way they're supposed to. Oh yeah, and to make it even worse, I have ADHD.

Basically, I can't read shit or sit properly. Put me in a boring ass classroom with a boring ass teacher…

You'd sort of get the nightmarish picture of my behavior in class.

I'm what they would call a 'problem' student. 6 of the last schools I've been in, have kicked me out. BUT, to my defense – it's always been out of self-defense. Ha! my defense, self-defense? I crack myself up.

Anyway, this is the 7th school and you know what they say, 7th time's the charm right?

I've been called a delinquent, useless, stupid, dumb, and rebellious by both teachers and students alike.

The only reason I was able to last so long - so far, was because of my mom. She's had to raise me all by herself ever since I was little. I don't even know how she manages to do it, but being a single parent is not easy. I don't care what they show in movies, or how people say it isn't tough.

It is.

Plain and simple. You don't raise another human being by yourself and call it a fluke. You've gotta be damn strong.

I just couldn't handle disappointing her again. After the constant moving and long road trips… I can't continue being so selfish.

'_Ringggggggg!' _The bell sang it's beautiful, loud, and soothing song signalling the end of the week.

I packed up my books and stuffed everything into my bag pack. I was out of here. I stood up of my seat and rushed out the door.

I continued out the school's doors into the car park, amidst the students that were also rushing out.

Brisk walking, heading straight for my third-hand Subaru Impreza.

Suddenly, I felt a tingle in the back of my head. Next thing I heard was '_Smaack_!' followed by a sharp, piercing pain spreading across my back. I yelled and fell to the warm asphalt.

Again, that damn tingling in my head came back. Followed by more pain erupting all over my back. 2 times was freaking enough.

I rolled to the side and stood up. Pain was flaring all over my now bruised back and I could feel my knees shaking from the shock.

I looked up and saw 3 horribly disfigured faces that were smiling and panting heavily. Greaat. It was Bryan and his 2 lackeys. Bryan was carrying a baseball bat, and I'm pretty sure that was what was causing my back to swell and throb.

They seemed surprised when I got up so quick.

"Are you insane?!" I yelled, "Dude, what the hell was that for?!"

"You think I forgot?" he spat, "You bumped into me last Tuesday and didn't even apologise. I spilled my apple juice all over the floor! And now you're gonna pay Jackson!"

"WHAT THE HELL? I didn't even..."

Bryan didn't give me the chance to finish. He rushed forward with his bat wound up and swung hard. Stepping back, I dodged it easily. The force of the swing sent a burst of wind blowing my fringe up. I can't afford to get hit by another of those.

Damn, there's that tingling feeling again. What is that? Bryan didn't let up. He followed up with a few more swings before he stopped, clearly out of breath.

By now, a crowd had formed.

"It wasn't me dude!" I shouted, "I didn't even go to school on Tuesday. Ask Mrs Dodds!"

"Doesn't matter" he panted, "I've gotta finish what I've started."

Bryan and his goonies had been picking on me ever since I got here, just trying to find a reason or excuse to start a fight. And I guess they finally got tired of being outwitted by me. I mean, what kind of dumb excuse is that?!

He charged forward again. This time I was determined to retaliate. I wasn't going to be anyone's scapegoat or punching bag.

I breathed in deeply, taking in as much air as possible. I waited till he was a few feet away from me and counter rushed towards him whilst holding my breath. His face was filled with surprise, but that was quickly erased as he started to swing.

I can't explain why or how, but ever since I was little, people seemed to slow down around me when I was moving fast. When I was young, my mum had signed me up for basketball. And although I didn't get to play for long because we had to move, the players on the court just seemed to be too slow for me. The coach had begged me to stay and stuff, but I was too little and had already moved before we had agreed on anything. Everything would slow down and move in slow motion, kinda like in the matrix when Neo dodged the bullets.

His first swing was wide and came in from the left side. I easily ducked under and released my wound up fist into his exposed torso. I could see his fats, skin and muscles jiggle and tense up against the acting force. I put more weight into the punch, and heard something crack.

Immediately I pulled back, and followed up with another punch into his liver area. '_Craack!' _That must've been his rib cage. I let out my breath. Slowly pacing my breathing rate.

I stepped back and watched him drop the bat, as he crumpled to the floor gasping and gagging for air. Saliva, mucus and all kinds of liquids was falling from every hole on his face.

"Ew"

His friends rushed forward and started screaming for help and an ambulance.

Dramatic much?

I rolled my eyes, turned around and headed for my car.

* * *

News of 'the fight' had spread like wildfire. Apparently a few of the students had recorded the whole thing and uploaded it to YouTube. It had gotten 3 million views in 2 days. I couldn't help myself but read the comments of the video, and I started laughing my ass off.

It didn't help Bryan's case that he was 7 ft. and I was only 6'3. He was the captain of the wrestling team, an All-American and a future Olympic athlete. I had taken him down in the total duration of 7 seconds.

The following Monday, the school had called for a meeting and had asked my mum and myself to come down.

The next few hours had flown by quickly.

We had met with the principal, Paul and apparently my mum and he had hit it off instantly. He didn't feel like it was fair expelling me, but had to, due to Bryan's parent's large influence and contribution to the school. I would be transferred to a school that would take me in and it wouldn't show on my record but I had to leave effective and immediately.

We drove home in silence after the meeting. We both didn't know what to say or just didn't know how to say it. I just kept looking out the window, just refusing to make eye contact.

"Damn it" my mum sighed, "How did this happen again? Why do these things keep happening to you? It wasn't even your fault. You're a good boy, I know you are…"

I saw the tears in her eyes gather, as she looked down, and slowly put down the car keys on the kitchen counter.

Not knowing what to say, I kept quiet.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore Percy. The constant travelling, the packing and moving. Enough is enough." she whispered, "I love you so much Percy, but I'm… I'm sending you to a boarding school."

I walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

I hated that I was the cause of my mum's pain. I hated myself for causing her to feel this way. Or to have to force her to do something she didn't want to. Why was I so stupid and impulsive?!

"It's alright Mum... I understand… I don't want to make you move when you've finally found a job here and have settled down." I replied, "It's my fault, and I have to take responsibility."

"I hate this. I never wanted any of this for you Percy. I love you so, so much son." she whispered.

"I understand mum..." I replied.

"You don't have to apply or look for a boarding school yet. We'll give it the week, and then decide what is best together, okay?" She hugged me back tightly.

A million thoughts ran through my mind. Hurt, despair and mainly anger at myself for allowing this to happen again. Where was I going to go? Which school would actually take me in? I had only gotten into this one because my mum had begged me to be accepted.

Frustration and guilt crept in as I didn't know what to do.

"Alright mum. I love you too. It will all work out." I responded. "I guarantee it" as I gritted my teeth.

I would get into a school. Never again will I make my mum cry or disappointed, as I determinedly resolved this in my heart.

* * *

**No one's POV **

*In a study room somewhere...*

"Did you see the video?" a woman dressed in black asked.

"Yes, I did. Very interesting… this boy." A man in a wheel chair replied.

"Do you think...?" she asked, "No ordinary person would be able to withstand 2 hard hits to his spine with a bat and get up like nothing has happened. Or retaliate and break his opponent's entire rib cage with just 2 hits."

"Hmmmm, send him the invitation. We'll just have to meet him and see." He smiled.

"Yes sir, consider it done." she hurried out the room and closed the doors behind her.

Clicking on the video to play once more, the man watched intently as it displayed a boy dodging, and then knocking out a giant with 2 singular precise blows. "Hahaha interesting… Very interesting." He laughed.

"Welcome to Demi-Goode Academy, Percy Jackson" he grinned.


	2. Chapter 2 : The arrival

**Yes. 2 chapters in 1 day. Hoo-ha!**

**Did I introduce enough mystery from the ending in Chapter 1? I hope I did. **

**This being my first ever fanfic, i'm really encouraged and appreciative of the follows/favs and reviews :') So i just couldn't wait but post the second chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

It's been 3 days now… And I haven't the slightest clue about what to do or where to go.

"Who's going to want to take me in?" I sighed, "Let's review my portfolio shall we? Kicked out of 7 schools, and all 7 were a result of violence and self-defense. Dyslexic with an ADHD combination. No money and influence."

"Yeah, I'm just surprised they haven't scolded me for even applying to their schools!" I shouted. I was absolutely stumped. Completely and hopelessly stumped.

3 days ago, I had applied to every single Boarding school in the country. Mum told me that beggars can't be choosers. Heck, I think I even applied for an all-girl's school.

And the official day for boarding schools to start the term was beginning in 2 days. I was all but ready to give up.

I lay down on the front yard in a singlet and boardshorts, just lazing about and waiting for the day to end.

My mind was racing with worries about the future and what I was going to do. Would I have to find a job? How am I going to face my mum when I tell her that it's too late?

Eventually, my mind leads me to the events that had caused this entire predicament. 'The fight' on YouTube had now garnered over 5 million views in the span of a week. I was practically a celebrity. The comments had gone from 'that modern day Goliath just got his ass kicked by David' to the second-coming of Bruce Lee or Chuck Norris.

I still remember the fight so vividly. It was the first time I had experienced that tingling at the back of my head right before I was hit hard. Since then, it hadn't really come back but I still didn't know what that was.

The bruises on my back and the cuts I got on my hands and arms from the fall had also completely vanished the very next day. I couldn't even feel the bruise on my back where the bat had hit me.

My mind was filled with more questions and thoughts, when the sound of a car pulling into the driveway distracted me away from them.

I sat up, and saw my mum's red Toyota parking. I lazily waved my hand towards her as she got out of the car.

She smiled and waved back, looking back down through the mail that had arrived this morning.

"OH MY GOODNESS, PERCYYY!" she suddenly screamed, "COME QUICKLY!"

I jumped up and saw that her expression had changed. What in the Hades? I sprinted towards her, her expression had changed and she was looking delirious.

"What's wrong mum?! Did something happen? Are you ok?" I asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Percy, Yes!" she exclaimed, "Look, You received a letter from the Demi-Goode Academy!"

What? I received a letter from who now? I don't recall sending in an application to them… But the questions in my head were quickly erased by the anticipation of an opportunity! They never sent back letters unless there was a chance or positive reaction!

I took the letter from her outstretched hand and ripped it open. I was too shocked to even say anything.

What awaited inside the letter was a beautiful silver a6 sized card, engraved with lightning bolts and clouds as a border. The words were in a Greek Font, and were in bold and capital letters.

It read "DEAR PERSEUS JACKSON, THE DEMI-GOODE ACADEMY IS PLEASED TO INVITE YOU TO IT'S ANNUAL ENTRANCE PROGRAMME. YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED AND CHOSEN OUT OF MILLIONS OF APPLICANTS AROUND THE WORLD TO TRYOUT. IT IS OUR SINCERE HOPE THAT YOU WILL MAKE THE VERY BEST USE OF THIS OPPORTUNITY. CONGRATULATIONS!"

I looked down at my mum, who was looking up at me with teary eyes.

"Thank the gods. Oh thank the gods Percy." she exclaimed, "I'm so very proud of you Percy."

She pulled me into a tight hug and cried into my chest.

I didn't know what to say. Oh my gods. This was my chance. A school actually gave me a chance.

"I wanted to give up mum. I really did." I whispered, "I won't let you down."

We stood there in front of mum's red Toyota, crying and hugging until we started laughing.

* * *

I put the last of my luggage into the trunk of my Subaru Impreza and slammed it shut.

All packed and ready to leave for the entrance programme, I turned around to say my goodbyes. My mum stood at the porch smiling and opened her arms for a hug.

I walked up to her and hugged her with a big smile on my face.

"Did you make sure you packed everything?" she asked.

"Yeah I did mum." I replied, "Don't worry, alright?"

"Hmm what about shirts, or shorts!" she asked, "You didn't forget those did you?"

"Yes I packed all of them mum." I smiled, "You were there packing with me remember?"

"Well I could've made a mistake" she sighed, "You know how forgetful I can be!"

"Just don't forget you're an amazing mother, and all will be well!" I exclaimed.

We both laughed.

We separated and I looked at my watch, smiling and nodded to her.

She smiled sadly, and nodded back.

"I love you Perce!" she smiled, "Bye! Remember to call!"

"I love you too Ma!" I shouted, as I opened the car door, "Bye! I will!"

I closed the car door, teary eyed. A rush of emotions flooded me as I turned the ignition and pulled out the driveway. Determination replaced the tears, as I swore to myself; I wouldn't let the most important person in my life down.

* * *

After a full day drive and getting lost more than a couple of times, I finally pulled into the huge parking lot of the Demi-Goode Academy.

The school was situated in a lush, green forest, and the journey that led up to the entrance was a winding pathway decorated with black Victorian lamp posts. The scenery that surrounded the pathway was breath-taking and almost impossible to not admire. The beautiful greenscape and mixture of trees, grass, fruits and flowers made it seem like I was driving through the Garden of Eden itself.

I had taken a good hour longer to arrive, just because I was busy admiring the lush greenery filled on the way here.

The open-to-sky parking lot was massive. It must've housed nearly 200 parking lots for both cars and motorbikes. There were even elevated platforms for what I assumed to be helipads.

I took out my backpack from the backseat and slung it over my shoulder. Just as I closed the door, the sound of whirling blades and a strong gust of wind nearly knocked me over. I spun around and was greeted to a huge helicopter fast descending onto the helipad platform.

What in the Hades? There's actually a freaking helicopter here?

My thoughts were abruptly disrupted when the helicopter finally landed as, two long and slender legs then slid out from the passenger cabin, followed by a body and lots of bright red-hair.

She was gorgeous. She had green eyes just like mine (but hers was paler), 5'7 without heels, freckles on her face in a cute sorta way and frizzy red hair.

I found myself staring, and when she looked my way our eyes met for about 4 seconds before I immediately blushed and turned around. I wasn't used to looking at girls, let alone models.

I sighed; this is all because of the fact that every school I've been in has been an all-boy's school.

Damn it mum! Ha.

As I walked away, my mind wandered back to her, she was wearing what I assumed to be the school uniform, a dark blue blazer with a collared orange shirt inside.

Huh, I wondered if the guy uniforms looked the same. The blazer had an engraved emblem that resembled a Greek helmet with 2 swords forming an X behind it. Next to her emblem, was a small badge that I couldn't make out. Below her badge was a name tag. I couldn't make out the name written, but i doubt i'd forget her face. Interesting, I thought to myself.

Little did I know, that if I had stared a little longer, I would've caught the smile that she gave me.

I made my way through the parking lot filled with expensive sports cars, and motorbikes. I stepped onto the freshly cut grass of the campus and was immediately taken aback by the huge buildings and beautiful landscape.

The place was incredible! I had thought the parking lot was huge, the campus itself was massive. The site had 5 huge visible buildings that must've been taken from a site in Ancient Greece. All the facades were completely Greek-a-nised. There were huge grass fields in front of each building, and they practically filled the entire landscape.

The buildings themselves each stood on a small hill that was accessible by a winding path surrounded by trees, fire-lit lamps and green grass. In between the buildings were different, but smaller buildings that joined to them or connected each other building. It looked like a scene right out of ancient Greece.

However, the huge tent like structures that provided shade over the grass fields that were held by white-steel columns was almost definitely modern. All over the place, students in dark blue blazers and orange shirts lounged about everywhere. Lying on the grass, running across and drinking grape sodas.

A huge screen that could rival the Dallas Cowboys Stadium Screen, hung at the center of the Structure. I was in awe at the spectacle around me. Everything was furnished perfectly and the attention to detail was almost… well, god-like. The Goddess Athena herself must've been proud of the design, if not was the architect.

Somehow, I managed to pull myself away from the grandeur of it all, and focus in on the Entrance Registration sign pointing towards a small building.

The building resembled that of a small temple in ancient times, with its highlighted pillars supporting the triangular shaped roof at the entrance.

Huge words were carved into the stone façade reading: Admin Building

That must be the right place, I thought to myself. I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't realise that I had actually read the words perfectly without jumbling it up.

Upon first glance, the building looked old and ancient to a fault. But as I stepping into the glass automated doors, a cool and refreshing breeze of air-conditioned air struck me gently. It looked ancient, but the buildings were most definitely modernised.

Uniform lights filled the space, as I walked up to the receptionist. His badge said Argus and he eyed me warily as I approached. For some strange reason, I felt that I was being watched by someone else, but brushed it off as I looked around and there was no one else in sight.

"Hello, uhh my name is Percy Jackson? I'm here to register for the Entrance Programme?" I said.

He didn't reply, and pointed to a sign that read 'Please register with your driver's licence along with invitation card'.

"Oh, my bad man. I didn't see that." I replied.

I took out my driver's license, and started looking in my backpack for the invitation card.

I suddenly froze, oh my gods. I left it back at the house. Mum said that she was so proud that she wanted to frame it up. Oh my gods. Oh my gods.

I started panicking. What do I do? Oh gods…

I slowly looked up and was greeted to a look of caution.

"Look man, I forgot to bring my invitation card… My mum framed it at home, and it never mentioned that I had to bring it…"

He stood up and pointed towards the doors with a grunt.

"C'mon Argus, let's not argus about this. I'm pretty sure if you check, I was invited!" I joked.

He shook his head and eyed me down, pointing again to the exit.

Fuck. I just got here and I already have to leave. All because I didn't bring the damn invitation card? What a joke.

My shoulder slumped.

I turned to walk through those doors when suddenly I heard someone call out to me, "Wait!"

It was a female's voice. I turned around to see a beautiful woman with black rimmed glasses dressed in a black blazer and really tight black skirt. She had black hair that was tied up using chopsticks. Her eyes were jet-black and she was wearing bright red lip-stick.

She turned to Argus, and talked quietly to him, and he suddenly became wide-eyed. For a second there, I swear more than 2 eyes opened.

I shook it off, must've been my imagination from the stress.

After she finished talking to him, she slowly turned to me and smiled, "Hi, welcome to the Demi-Goode Academy. Don't worry, everything has been taken care of, please take this t-shirt and make your way to the orientation hall!"

"Uh okay..." I replied, "Thanks by the way. I'm Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you!"

"I already know who you are Mr Jackson, please make your way to the orientation hall, thank you!" she smiled and walked off.

Huh. Weird… she knows who I am? Then again, maybe she knows all the applicants for the entrance programme, I thought to myself.

I exited the smooth automated sliding glass doors. And stepped down into the plaza.

The smell of freshly cut grass entered my nose, refreshing me. I follow the stone pathway, whilst holding onto the t-shirt given to me.

I glance down.

Huh, it's orange just like the shirts the students have. I unfold it, and I see the words printed on the front of the shirt. It reads "HALF-BLOOD DEMI-GOD".

What a strange ass shirt, I think to myself, what does that even mean?

While I stood there thinking about the t-shirt, the smell of freshly cut grass that I had smelt was suddenly becoming stronger. It was refreshing and nice at first, but it was soon becoming way too overwhelming.

I looked around, where in the Hades is it coming from?

The tingling in the back of my head was back, and I was starting to panic. What was going on, it's back? Was I going to be hit again? I felt the tingle get stronger, and stronger and the smell increasing in its scent.

Behind me, I knew. It came as an instinct or as if my body was telling me where it was going to come from.

I spun around quickly only to see a tall, brown haired boy walk straight into me knocking the both of us down.

The smell of freshly cut grass tackles me along with the boy.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry." he suddenly stammers, "Are you alright? I'm so, so, so sorry!"

"Dude, its fine." I grunt while rubbing my nose, "I'm fine, just chill"

I get up first, dusting myself off and offer my hand to him. He gladly takes it and pulls himself up.

"Hi, I'm Grover!" he says.

* * *

**Yay ok Grover is finally introduced! **

**This chapter was twice as long as the first. Was it okay? I'm not sure if I should keep going. I have some pretty interesting ideas about what to write next though… but I'm just not sure… **

**Please Review! More reviews, the faster I'll upload! **

**Bet you guys can't guess who's gonna be introduced next! Hint: Wheelchair :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : The hall

**Percy's POV**

"Hi, I'm Grover!"

"Uh hey, I'm Percy." I replied eyeing him up and down, "Umm you can let go of my hand now dude…"

"Oh shit, sorry" he replied, "Any-anyway, I was just lost in my thoughts just now a-and I kind of forgot to look where I was g-going."

"It's cool man, no harm no foul." I replied.

He seemed like a generally decent guy, but there was something strange about him, that I just couldn't put my finger on. He was wearing the same orange t-shirt that I had, and his said _HALF-BLOOD DEMI-GOD _as well. On his wrists were beads and small wooden trinkets tied together with brown string. His shoes… well they weren't really shoes. They were slip-ons? I guess that's what they called them, and they were really worn out.

"U-um this your first try-outs?" he said, eyeing me cautiously. I was broken out of my thoughts by his question.

"Uh yeah. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do though." I replied. I didn't like the look and tone that he was giving me when he asked the question. But once he heard my reply, a look of relief seemed to come upon him.

"Oh phew!" he sighed. "Because you don't look like a half-blood. And I saw you holding the orientation t-shirt, so for a second there I thought the hunt had begun. Boyy do I feel foolish. Hahaha"

"Half-blood? ...Hunt?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Errr no-nothing in particular, I was just ya-yammering too much again haha. I tend to do that a lot." He stuttered, "You heading for the orientation hall too? I can lead you there, it's my second time!"

"Well, yeah… but wait, repeat that… what is a half-blood?" I asked.

He didn't even bother acknowledging my question. Scratching his head, he took off ahead of me and quickly started walking. Shaking my head, grumbling and continually being suspicious, I followed him to wherever this orientation hall was supposed to be placed.

After about 2 minutes of following and walking, I couldn't take it anymore. I quickened my pace and caught up with him. He was mumbling something and could not stop scratching his head.

"Hey, Grover was it?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded briefly before looking ahead again.

"I couldn't help but notice you're wearing the t-shirt. Should I be wearing it too?" I asked.

"Su-sure. It'd probably be for the best. You don't want anyone taking it fro-from you." He stammered.

"Huh ok…" I replied. "Wait what? Taking it away from me? What do you mean? Who's gonna want to take it away from me?"

"Uh no-nobody? Nobody!" he stammered… again. "umm so-sorry but stop asking me questions. Just follow me alright and you'll find out soon enough okay"

I nodded and decided I wouldn't press on the matter further. The poor guy seemed nervous, and was noticeably starting to sweat quite a bit. Pit stains had started to form and I was starting to get a little bit… concerned. The name on the shirt said half-blood, and from what he told me, this wasn't his first orientation. You mean he was invited back? So what happened to him during his first tryout…? He also mentioned a hunt and someone taking my shirt away from me. Was the shirt that important?

I collected myself. This obviously isn't an ordinary school. I mean the luxury cars, the helipads, the huge campus… There was something off about all of this. But I just couldn't seem to place a finger on what…

There was also going to be a hunt, and having a t-shirt played a significant role in it. When, what or where the hunt was, I had no clue. But I had a feeling that the orientation hall would be where I would find the answers.

We continued walking for a good 10 minutes. We walked up and down hills, past huge buildings and decorated gazebos, amongst students walking against or with us in different directions. After about 15 minutes, the landscape of the place started changing slowly. There were more trees and less buildings as it became clear that the people walking with us were all wearing the same orange t-shirt and were trying out as well. At the 20 minute mark, Grover stopped and we appeared to have reached. We started walking through huge wooden doors that provided access through a huge clearing of tall oak trees. The door's seemed to be cut right through the trees as it opened up into a huge clearing. I stepped through and I had to catch my mouth to make sure it didn't fall off. Further ahead, there were beautifully carved-out wooden bleacher seats that surrounded a huge, elevated and circular wooden stage. The entire hall was surrounded by the tall oak trees, which provided shelter, glimpses of the outside as well as let in strings of light from above. A cool breeze passed through the leaves and the rustling softly echoed throughout the hall.

I walked down the wooden steps and took a seat near the back row next to Grover. Most of the group had already found a seat, and were scattered about, chattering amongst themselves. I took a glance at Grover - the poor boy was a wreck. He was practically chewing off his nails and he seemed to be sweating even more if that was even possible. I shook my head and decided I'd just leave him alone.

Looking around me, there were about 60-70 students dressed in the same orange t-shirt and most of them looked strangely familiar. Quickly scoping around, I noticed that the group's sex was generally split right down the middle with a good mixture of boys and girls. I began looking around more carefully, taking in the seemingly familiar faces and drinking in the beautiful landscape.

Where had I seen these people before? So many of these faces looked so familiar and yet, I just couldn't seem to put my finger on where I had seen them before.

Waitaaaaminute. Waitafreakingnewyorkminute. My eyes widened.

Majority of the guys and girls here were freaking celebrities! I had seen most of them on television or magazines. Most of them were either junior Olympic athletes or globally recognised for their own specific sport or talent.

I didn't think it was possible, but I suddenly felt even more out of place.

What was I, Percy Jackson, adhd and dyslexia, kicked out of 7 schools doing here amongst there stars and celebrities? I didn't deserve to be here. I was about to get up, turn around and leave, when the chattering of someone's teeth brought me back. I turned and looked at Grover. The poor guy looked frightened out of his mind, and yet, here he was again for the second time. A pang of guilt struck me, I hadn't even started, and I was about to give up. The resolve that I had made in my car before I left, struck me like Bryan did to my poor back. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

I wasn't going to let my mum or myself down again. I wasn't going to back down without a fight. No one may want me here or may think I don't belong, but that wasn't going to stop me…

_KABOOOOM _

_KABOOOOM POOWW_

_BOOOOOOM KABOOOM_

-Chaos ensued -

My thoughts were broken apart by loud explosions coming from the stage area. Smoke scattered and blocked my vision, while the smell of burnt wood filled the air. I started coughing and I could hear people screaming and shouting all around me. I was about to get up and run for cover when I noticed Grover was still seated there.

"RUN GROVER!" I shouted. "GROVER! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

He didn't move and his gaze didn't even falter. I realised that he hadn't even flinched to the explosion. Along the aisles people were rushing up and out of the hall, there was chaos all around me. I was about to follow along, when I noticed that, like Grover, there were plenty of others who were still seated.

Why weren't they running? I turned towards the stage. The explosion sounds had stopped, and the smoke had started to escape. There wasn't any follow up after the explosions that indicated more danger. And strangely enough, there was no tingling sensation at the back of my head. It had mysteriously appeared whenever I was in danger but this time… Wait. Was this a test?

Apart from the smoke and bright lights that had come from the stage, there weren't any flying debris or fire. So why were they all running? I slowly sat back down in my seat, squinting my eyes to see what else was going on. The screaming and running had died down leaving about 20 of us left. What followed was an eerie silence around the hall.

_SLAM SLAM SLAM_

The entrances and exits to the hall slammed shut all around us. I spun around nervously as I saw our only route of escape swiftly close.

Shit. There was no escape now…

_Clap clap clap clap clap clap _

The sound of clapping drew everyone's attention to the stage as it resonated and echoed throughout the hall.

"Congratulations! You have all passed the first stage! Welcome! Welcome!" a deep and booming voice announced.

As the smoke cleared, a faint silhouette of a man in a wheel chair slowly solidified. He was a middle aged man, with brown hair and had a scruffy beard that reached his chest.

He had a huge grin on his face. "Welcome! all of you, to the Demi-Goode Academy Entrance Programme… Half-bloods!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Comment: Percy still is an ordinary kid. So all these new situations and things happening to and around him are all unexpected and frightening. Keep that in mind. He's not gonna be badass right of the bat, cause that'd be unfair to the character. **

**Let me know what you think by reviewing if you want.**


	4. Chapter 4 : The fall

**Just to reply some questions...**

** GoddessOfArchitecture: Yeah, i really am a guy. and Some of the authors i follow are guys, so yeah :)**

** anthane: Yay you got it right! **

* * *

**No One's POV**

The smoke had now completely cleared, and there was absolutely no indication of the previously chaotic situation that had occurred only moments ago.

The fact that the entire hall had now gone completely silent was due to a singular presence at the center of the stage. There sat a man in a wheelchair who had completely commanded everyone's attention.

He had dark brown hair combed neatly to the side, a scruffy beard that reached his chest and walnut brown eyes that seemed to shine with confidence and knowledge. He wore a brown suit with a white collared shirt underneath and sat comfortably in his titanium alloyed wheelchair.

"My name is Mr Brunner, but most of the students here call me Mr Brown!" he chuckled, "Well from what I am wearing it is pretty obvious why."

The student's nervous laughter only made Mr Brunner chuckle even more as the wrinkles under his eyes seemed to smile back.

He looked amused and knew that most of the students here were frightened and stunned.

Surveying the hall, he spotted a few familiar faces from the previous Entrance Programme - many new ones, and some that he had personally invited.

"I'm sure many of you are wondering what that was all about!" he paused, raising up his hand while gesturing towards the students, "Every year, we receive millions of applicants around the world, trying out for our programme. And every year, we reject millions."

"That… theatrical demonstration of an explosion just now… was a test. You see, although many of you _may_ be talented and _special _individuals… not everyone has the aptitude or instincts to make it here at Demi-Goode." He continued, placing his raised arm back on his armrest, "The test simulated a bomb exploding. Senses such as your vision, hearing and smell were all tested. You saw the bright lights and smoke of an explosion, you heard an explosion and you smelt burning wood. We rely on our senses to tell us what is happening, and our body reacts accordingly."

"However, what most of you realised was that there was no actual explosion. There was no actual fire, no debris and there was no way I would let any of you be caught in an explosion without proper training." He chuckled again, and raised his index finger "There will be 2 more tests before you are allowed entrance into Demi-Goode Academy and I wish you all the best of luck!"

The students began talking amongst themselves and the once silent hall was suddenly filled with chattering and even more confusion.

Questions like what the hell? Or you can't be serious came up quite a bit whilst a sigh of relief could be heard from everyone.

Mr Brunner turned and was about to leave through the way he came, when he paused and turned his wheelchair around. "Ahh I almost forgot, the second test, is a test of potential." he chuckled with his eyes twinkling, giving a mischievous grin, "and it begins… right… now."

The entire hall went dead silent. You could literally hear the sound of a leaf detaching itself from the branches in the trees. The only sound that was distinct was that of Mr Brunner's wheels rolling out of the auditorium and a faint chuckle coming from an amused man.

_SHHIIIIKK_

The sound of the door disappearing behind him left many shocked and stunned faces, as the students were now left completely by themselves.

"Umm what now?" one of the students questioned.

Everyone started looking around, trying to find a clue or what they had to do next.

_CLINK CLINK CLINK. PSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH_.

A loud sound echoed throughout the hall, followed by strange noises that sounded like that of a gear churning and steam trying to escape. The entire place started shaking as hot air rose from the sides of the auditorium. The students found themselves falling out of their seats and stumbling over one another as the ground beneath them started moving.

"EARTHQUAKEEE!" a student shouted and widespread panic ensued, as the now frightened and stunned students struggled to balance themselves and find a proper place to hide for shelter.

The rumbling continued for a while, but stopped suddenly - much to the relief and delight of many students. Steam however, continued escaping through the sides of the auditorium.

A collective sigh of relief could be heard as they thought the worst was over.

… But it wasn't.

In an amusement park, there are certain rides where they take you to the highest point in the park, giving you a widespread view of the entire area. You can hear the wind, and feel the coldness of the altitude. And then without warning, they drop you. Well…

The auditorium dropped.

Loud screaming and shouting ensued.

* * *

**Scene change:**

**In a dormitory somewhere…**

**No One's POV**

A blonde haired girl sat up from her bed, her hair messy from lying down on her pillow.

"You hear that?" she asked, "That faint screaming sound?"

"Yeah, I heard that." Replied a spiky and black haired girl who sat on the bed next to hers, she grinned. "Must be the second batch of try-outs."

"Seems like it." The blonde haired girl sighed, "Well, we'll have to get ready soon, the hunt is about to begin."

"Hell yeah." The black haired girl replied, grinning even more, "I can't wait to give them hell! It's gonna be interesting to see who makes it!"

"You're such a sadist!" said the blonde haired girl, "Don't you even remember how hard it was for us?"

"Nah, I don't remember it being that tough." The black haired girl replied, "Piece… of… Cake! Besides, its tradition! and a rite of passage. It'll be fine Annabeth; don't be such a worry-wart!"

The blonde haired girl rolled her eyes, as she got off her bed slowly, looking out the window facing the thick and green forest where smoke could be seen and screaming could be heard.

"I sure hope so…" she muttered quietly, with a worried look on her face, "I have a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

**Back to Percy's POV**

"Ummm dude? What's going on?" I shouted.

"Uhh I-I-I rea-really do-do-don't know what's going on Percy!" Grover shouted in reply. "It w-w-was different the last time I was here!"

"Huh, okay." I grinned, "at least it suddenly got more interesting."

"You're ma-ma-ma…" he paused, and then shouted, "MAD! You call **this **interesting?!"

"Hey, we're plummeting to our deaths in an auditorium with 20 other strangers" I shouted back, shrugging my shoulders, "How much worse could it get?"

I was holding on to a railing when the tingling sensation in the back of my head; began to intensify and started getting louder and louder.

The auditorium started groaning and it sounded like a whale was being murdered, as the auditorium suddenly picked up pace in its descent.

The screaming around us got even louder as everyone started hanging on to whatever they could hold on to for dear life.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU JUST HAD TO SA-SAY IT!" Grover yelled over the screaming.

"OOPS. UH MY BAD?" I shouted back, as I gripped onto the steel railings attached to the steps.

* * *

A few moments ago, we had just found out from this guy in a wheelchair that had appeared through a door that came from out of nowhere, that we had just passed a test. And not only that, it was just the first test... There were two more fricking tests.

Grrreaaat.

I turned to Grover, whom might I add looked like a wreck. He was so nervous after he had heard it… and here I thought he was the experienced one.

"Dude, what does he mean two more tests? Who is he?" I whispered.

"He's Mr Br-Br-Brunner. H-h-he was here the last time as well, it seems like he's the instructor or tester or s-s-something" he stuttered. "As for what comes next… I genuinely h-have no idea."

"What do you mean you have no idea?" I whispered, more urgently this time.

"H-he d-d-didn't say those things the last test. And it was a little b-b-bit different…" he whispered back. "We followed him somewhere else the last time… so I don't know what's going to h-h-h-happ-p-p-p-pen."

He turned to face me, an exhausted look on his face.

How was this guy even here, I thought to myself. The poor guy can't even sit still from all the shaking he's doing…

"Calm down man." I whispered, "It'll be fine. I'm sure we'll make it…"

I had absolutely no confidence in what I had just said. He seemed to calm down a little bit, and wasn't shaking as much… that was better at least. I took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. I had to remain calm and collected.

The man in the wheelchair had then turned to leave the stage, but before he did, he had said something about the test starting right now. And then he just disappeared, the very same way he had mysteriously reappeared without even giving instructions!

What a douchebag…

Everyone around me started panicking. I felt fear spreading from my chest and the strange tingling sensation had slowly made its way back to the back of my head. But as soon as it had appeared, the fear was gone… replaced with a calmness that came with a strange confidence. The faint tingling was still there though…

Ever since I was young, when faced with a tough situation or with my back against the wall, I didn't panic or falter but I uh actually sort of… thrived in those situations.

* * *

When I was in 7th grade, I was on my way home from school cutting through an alleyway, when a pack of stray, wild dogs appeared out of nowhere. They were snarling and had foam coming from most of their mouths. I remember feeling frightened and afraid. But once I realised how much real trouble I was in, the fear just… suddenly disappeared. I hadn't bothered to even cry out for help or scream at the dogs to try and intimidate them. Not knowing how to really describe or explain it other than simply put, my survival instincts kicked in. I was focused in, and everything around me seemed to move in slow motion. I side-stepped the leader of the pack as he jumped right at me. I rotated my waist, and with both arms swung my backpack at it right in mid-air. The dog whimpered, flew into a wall, crumpling to the ground. It didn't move and the rest of the dogs proceeded to run away with their tails literally between their legs. Reality sped up again, and I was left alone in the alley panting with a broken bag pack.

* * *

"Ummm what now?" I heard one of the students ask out loud.

As if on cue, a loud sound echoed throughout the auditorium, followed by a strange clinking sound… It sounded very much like gears were unlocking and moving. Steam then started rising from the sides of the hall, and the ground beneath us began to rumble.

Then, shit hit the fan.

Right now we were falling at about 40 mph, give or take and it was getting increasingly difficult to hang on without losing grip.

45 mph…

50 mph…

It was beginning to get difficult to think because the tingling was getting so loud.

55 mph…

_ARGH_

My knuckles were beginning to turn white as I felt my palms slipping upwards from the railing.

60 mph…

Gritting my teeth, I started pulling myself towards the base of the railing. I could feel my fingers screaming at me to let go, but I refused. Using my core, I pulled my waist downwards towards the railing and wrapped my legs around another railing.

I was secure for now.

Everywhere around me I could hear people screaming and shouting. I opened my eyes and turned to look at Grover, but to my horror, I couldn't find him. Had he lost his grip and got sucked up? The open ceiling of the auditorium had formed a vacuum and everything in the hall was getting pulled up.

Shit. Where'd he go?

65 mph…

I had seen a couple of students getting sucked out of the hall by the wind. It was horrible. Their struggling silhouettes disappeared into the distance as their arms and legs flailed about, their screams muffled by the strong wind bearing against me.

Was I going to die?

I closed my eyes and waited for the end.

70 mph…

75 mph…

_The tingling was now screaming in the back of my head. Getting stronger and stronger…_

80 mph…

I could feel the entire hall start to shake vigorously. How long would we last till we hit terminal velocity?

85 mph…

90 mph…

_ARGHHHHHH_

I'm sorry mum. I tried my best…

95 mph…

100 mph…

_The tingling in my head was now playing at full volume and had proceeded to scream bloody murder. _

I was about to let go.

0 mph…

_The screaming in my head disappeared._

I opened my eyes. The air around me was still, everything was floating and frozen. I looked around me and saw the horrified looks and screaming faces of the students around me, all frozen in place. The saliva bubbles were floating out of their mouths ever so slowly.

I turned to my left and saw a girl holding on the wooden seats, her face screaming and eyes closed. Um… were those claws dug into the wood?

I shook my head, I must've been hallucinating.

Looking forward, I saw a familiar figure across the auditorium. It was Grover hanging on to the walls of the auditorium! Phew, I sighed inwardly. Grover was ok. Wait… How was he hanging on…? I squinted my eyes to get a closer look. Uh wait… was he rooted to the wooden walls? Were those roots coming from his fingertips…? Uhh…

Huh.

_CRUNCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. _

_BOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOOM_

_The screaming (tingling*) in my head came back at full volume and force. _

I heard a loud crunching sound; followed by a few deafening explosions and everything seemed to fast forward. I heard the faint screams, saw the landscape blur downwards and then…

… Everything around me went black.

* * *

**Longest Chapter so far. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Let me know what you think by reviewing if you want. **


	5. Chapter 5 : The rescue

**Hey, Lazy one here... **

**All: Thanks for the kind reviews!**

**GoddessOfArchitecture: I'm actually a architecture student, so i guess i'll be hoping for good grades this sem... and thanks for the kind words :)**

**Burned Blue Cookie: Percy's powers aren't fully revealed yet, so don't be too quick to assume ;) **

* * *

**Percy's POV **

_Owwww. _

_My head… What was that ringing sound? _

_Ughhh_

_What happened?_

_Where am I? ..._

_I was in Demi-Goode Academy going for the try-outs…_

_Right… We were falling and… _

_Oh my god. Last thing I saw was Grover with…_

I tried opening my eyes.

_UGHHH_

I immediately closed them shut, after being momentarily blinded by my surroundings.

I tried opening them again. This time squinting and slowly blinking till my pupils adjusted to the change in light exposure.

_Did I get knocked out? How long was I out? Where was I now? _

My eyes finally adjusted and I slowly sat up, pushing off pieces of broken debris that were stacked on top of me.

My eyes wandered, looking around just trying to take in the scene around me.

_Oh my gods._

It looked like a scene out of a movie… a horror movie.

The once beautifully decorated hall was now in ruins. Everything was destroyed, from the beautiful furnished bleacher seats, to the sound-proof and insulated walls that framed the hall. What was left, were only parts and pieces of it. You could sort of make out what was once there, but not without knowing what it used to look like. That's how bad it looked.

_What the hell is going on? Is this seriously a part of the test? _

I tried standing up, but immediately fell down. My balance was completely off and it felt like I had just sat through 500 spinning tea-cup rides.

I felt a cold liquid dripping from my left ear. I touched it with my left hand; bringing it in front of me to get a look at what it was.

There was blood coming from my ear. Had my ear drum burst?

_Was that the ringing I kept hearing? _

Slowly this time, I stood up, grabbing a broken piece of debris for support. My legs were still wobbly and my head seemed to be throbbing, like someone had swung a bat to the back of my head.

_Damn Bryan… Bringing back bad memories… _

Looking around I tried to see if there were any students who had survived the fall or were still around… Getting a better take on my surroundings, it seemed like we had crashed into a forest of some sort. There were fallen trees and leaves sticking out from everywhere. Rocks and crushed grass, covered by broken railings and parts of the stage littered the once grand hall.

Things were not looking good.

"Grover!?" I shouted, "Grover!? Uh anyone still here?"

Silence. There wasn't anyone around. Was I the only one left? It seemed like when the auditorium had hit the forest, it had exploded and the impact had scattered parts of the hall all over the area. I noticed that there were some large pieces that were missing. There wasn't enough debris here to make up the entire hall.

So that must mean that there may be other sites where there are survivors… and hopefully Grover…

I stumbled through the debris, trying to find a clue or trail that might lead me to another crash site. Making my way through the broken pieces of wood and metal, I continued on, looking for anything that might give me a hint or help me survive in this jungle.

_Who knows… there might be wild animals here… Lions… Bears…_

Ha!

_Who was I kidding, there weren't any bears here… Were there...? _

I shook my head and put it aside. Maybe at worst there were some wild boars or mice, but there were no bears here…

After a while, my legs were no longer wobbling and the throbbing in my head had disappeared. I seemed to have my balance back, as I carefully made my way through the wreckage.

_Things were getting better already!_

As I was fumbling and going through some of the debris, I noticed a black object that was trapped deep, underneath the wreckage. It glistened under the sun, and seemed to be made up of some sort of reflective material.

_Huh, could it be a shirt or jacket? What is that? _

_Gulp_

_Was it a person? _

The thought sort of frightened me. Was that someone underneath all of that?

Urgently, I continued digging and throwing pieces of the wreckage away to get a better look at the black object. It could've been about 3 in the afternoon, as the sun was at its peak. I had started sweating bullets and my shirt was practically falling apart from the crash.

I would have to start looking for some water or food soon and mentally noted it down.

The black object was still trapped under quite a bit of the debris, and it didn't look like I was getting any closer. I had dug myself quite a big hole trying to get to it.

Sitting down on a broken timber beam, I sighed heavily and took another look at my surroundings. The trees and plants around me looked tropical in nature and towered above the greenscape. There were some trees that I recognised, but only because they had been impressioned in my mind during Geography lesson. The Kapok tree grew up to 300 ft. tall and from what I was seeing, there looked to be more than 1 in the forest as they dominated the skyline making it impossible to get a clear view of the sky. Ferns, flowers and bushes decorated the landscape and I couldn't see or make out anything beyond more than 10 ft. away from me. It was so thick and green that if you were wearing a bright red shirt and had walked past, I probably would've missed you.

Thank God it hadn't rained the past few days, or this ordeal would've been much more difficult. I stood back up, determined to finish what I had started. With renewed zeal, I resumed rummaging through the wreckage, getting my footing on the uneven ground while trying to get to the illusive black object.

After about 6 minutes of lifting and throwing rocks and wood with lots of cursing and shouting at the world, I had finally reached the base of the wreckage and could practically touch the black object.

I was about to, but my instincts advised me against it.

I bent down, cautiously, getting a closer look - it seemed to be a large chunk of black material that disappeared further into the fallen wreckage, and there were small marks carved out onto its surface. _Were those diamond prints_? The material looked flexible enough not to be metal or plastic… however it didn't seem light or thin enough to be a piece of clothing.

_What was it? _

I had seen it before and it looked really familiar. But I just couldn't seem to put my finger on what it was… It really reminded me of a snake…

It couldn't be… it was way too wide for it to be a snake. It was huge…

_The tingling came back with full force, screaming in my head._

I hadn't quite gotten used to it, but I recognised that it occurred only when I was in danger. The tingling seemed to be coming from the right side of my head.

I turned to my right instantly, just in time to see a pair of huge fangs bear down right on me.

_SNAAAP_

The sound of the huge fangs closing, consuming air made a sick snapping echo, as it barely missed my neck as I jumped backwards almost instinctively.

_Oh my god._

I looked forward - a huge black trunk stood in front of me, and attached to the trunk, hovered a 4000 pound black snake, with a venomous looking head. Its evil and beady black eyes eyed me hungrily, as it bobbed back and forth in a sideward motion.

_Uhh Holy shit!? That's not a snake, what the fuck is that? Is that a freaking Dinosaur?! _

I stood there looking up at the dinosaur, just about ready to shit my pants. It had to be at least 20 ft. high, and to be quite honest, a little bit of pee nearly came out.

The freaking dinosaur continued eyeing my hungrily, as it bobbed sideways, while its forked tongue _hissssed_ in and out. I did not believe that a snake could be that big. I mean, what IN THE HELL?!

_Was I dreaming? Yeah… I must be getting delusional from the crash, lack of oxygen, stress… and this… this is just a mirage! Hmm or maybe there's a nightmare kind of mirage. Instead of seeing what you want to see, you see dinosaurs… Huh, ok then. This all makes sense. Hahaha… _

I started laughing and giggling to myself. This situation wasn't… no couldn't be real… I was just dreaming!

"Nice try Dinosaur…" I shouted, while I left reason and reality behind, "FUCK YOU DINOSAUR! YEAAAAAA YOU AIN'T NUTHIN' BITCH!"

I started pointing the middle finger at it, and proceeded to doing all the obscene gestures that I could remember or think of.

The snake eyed me cautiously, stunned at my outcry. I nervously watched as it stopped, for a brief moment, before starting to bob its head again. The hissing got louder and louder, as it increased the speed of its bobbing. And before I knew it, it lunged forward, twisting its head, as it's fangs and jaws opened; ready for the kill.

_The tingling in my head screamed. _

My eyes nearly burst out of their sockets as I saw the upper and lower palate of the snake's jaws headed straight for my face. Time slowed down around me as my vision focused, and honed in on the beast in front of me. I saw the different muscles in its jaw convulsing and tightening, the remains of raw meat stuck to the underside of its fangs, while it's forked tongue shook violently before sheathing back swiftly into it's tongue. I jerked my body backwards just as its fangs bit down on where my face was supposed to be. The shear force from its jaw's closing blew a small burst of wind in my face.

_This was real. _

It recoiled back slowly, eyeing me carefully without breaking contact. It's tongue hissing continually, as if it were upset that it had to try so hard for its meal.

_Not having the time to think of how this is total BULLSHIT, I had to focus down on surviving this thing_.

I had dodged it twice, and only because it had been taken by surprise. It probably had underestimated me and thought that I was a dumb bear or something. I slowly shifted backwards, slightly shuffling my feet to avoid any big or sudden movements. My foot hit something. Not wanting to take my eyes off the creature; I used my peripheral vision to see what it was.

I had backed into a huge pile of the wreckage. The debris that I had pulled and rummaged through earlier had now surrounded me and trapped me facing the dinosaur of a snake.

I cursed under my breath. What was I going to do? The beast started bobbing its head again, this time picking up it's pace quicker than the last.

Looking around me, my back was against a huge pile of debris, but to my sides, there was an uneven terrain of wreckage that sloped down like a hill. It wasn't impossible to climb up, but I doubt the beast would let me have enough time to get up there quick enough before I was eaten_. _

_Hmmm…_

I didn't have time to come up with another plan… The monster struck out, twisting it's head to the right while unleashing it's jaws at me.

The tingling in my head screamed again, warning me of the incoming danger. Without a second thought, I jumped back on to the debris behind me, and using it like a springboard; jumped up higher while propelling my body and twisted my body away just as it's head lunged forward, narrowly avoiding the sides of its fangs. Twisting my body like a corkscrew, I landed heavily onto a broken piece of timber and some fallen branches...

_Ouch_

At the same time, the snake had went jaws-first and face second, straight into the pile of debris, with a loud _crash_ as the pile of wreckage fell on top of it.

_Ouuuch_

Grinning triumphantly, I got up immediately and started climbing the wreckage. I made it to the top in no time, but stopped when I heard the sound of debris hitting the ground.

I turned around.

The snake was trying to wiggle itself out of the wreckage, and by the sound of all the loud hissing, it was really pissed off.

_I had to run away now. It wouldn't be long before it got out, and went straight after me. _

_Move Percy! Move!_

I turned to run, but my legs suddenly gave way. I fell to the ground with a loud thump.

I suddenly found it getting harder and harder to breathe. It was like something was choking me and pressing against my lungs…

_Arghhhh_

I groaned, and found myself gasping for oxygen like a fish out of water…

_What was wrong with me?_

My ribcage was starting to throb and there seemed to be a fire spreading throughout my body.

I looked down.

_Oh god_.

A part of my right ribcage was entirely exposed. I could see the muscle and tissue peeking out over my bones. Blood started to spread over my shirt and drip down onto the ground, as a large chunk of my skin was missing. I hadn't felt the pain until now, only after the adrenaline had come down.

_Looks like I didn't avoid the snake totally… _

Immediately but slowly, I tore of my shirt and slowly wrapped it around the wounded area. I tried holding in the pain, but I just couldn't help it. I screamed out as the cloth tightened around the wound, trying to prevent anymore excessive blood loss. Tears started coming out involuntarily from the pain, as my plain white shirt immediately turned red upon soaking up the blood that I was losing.

I felt light-headed and my body felt like it was made of rusted metal as I got up and continued stumbling forward, deeper into the forest, away from the snake and wreckage behind me. Panting heavily, and running out of energy, I stumbled onto a tree.

After fifteen minutes of stumbling and dragging my feet, I couldn't walk any further.

I had to rest.

I looked behind me as a trail of blood followed me, leading my predator right to me.

No longer having the energy to walk - let alone stand, I leaned back against the tree and slid down slowly onto the grass to sit down.

About ten minutes had gone by, and I still hadn't seen the snake. I was seated there, propped against the bark of the tree, with my legs stretched out and my kicks facing upwards.

I just sat there, breathing slowly; in and out – in and out, waiting for the end to come. I waited there, for what must've been like minutes but seemed like days.

Strangely enough I hadn't given up. I was tired, desperate and exhausted but I still refused to give up.

By now, the sun had fallen, and it was getting darker and darker. I could barely see 2 feet in front of me now, and the only thing I could now rely on was the strange tingling in the back of my head to warn me of danger.

I was dehydrated, tired, cold, starving and dying from blood loss.

After a few hours of sitting and waiting for the end, I had given up trying to stay awake, and was drifting in and out of slumber.

I couldn't keep awake any longer, as my eyes slowly fluttered shut. My subconscious started wandering… and I suddenly found myself in the second grade…

* * *

It was one of my fondest, happiest and most precious memories… I was 6 years old and was playing on the beach with my parents. My dad hadn't left us yet, and I was running on the sand barefoot with a big smile on my face.

I could hear the chuckles and laughter of my parents as they shouted out to me to wait for them. But I didn't wait.

I just couldn't wait.

I felt the wind in my hair and against my face, as I rushed down the sand towards the sea. As a young lad, I had always been fond of the sea. I had found it comforting. Some found it intimidating and scary as it made up majority of the world, and yet was totally unknown and unexplored. You couldn't control it and to me, that made so much sense. It was freedom. It came and left as it pleased, and it moved and flowed with nature. But when it had to go against something, it never lost.

Just as I was about to jump into the water, I was picked up and swung around by two large hands. I turned around, surprised, only to look straight into my father's smiling face. We started laughing as we both fell into the water.

The dream usually ended there, but this time it continued…

I was suddenly in the deep parts of the water, as the bottom of the ocean lay beneath me; dark and deep. I had always found comfort in the water; my body just seemed to be at home when I was in it. But this time, I felt myself weighed down. The water wasn't clear, but murky and thick.

Panicking, I looked around for my father. He had fallen in with me. Was he ok?

_Dad? Where are you!? PAPA?! _

_DADDY!_

I was beginning to run out of air. My lungs were on fire as I started choking, grasping for air.

But no matter how much I kicked and kicked, I just couldn't seem to reach the surface. I was drowning…

* * *

_GASPP_

I woke up in a cold sweat, jerked awake by the nightmare.

_Well… that was new… _

What the hell was that…

Trying to calm myself down, I took in a deep breath…

_OUCH!_

Ok… I winced. I forgot that I was still hurting from the wound. Not gonna do that again…

Looking up, it was now completely dark out, and I couldn't even see my own hands through the thickness. The faint illumination from the covered stars and moon wasn't enough to give me vision.

_Craaack ruuuustle; Craaack_

I slowly sat up; my eyes suddenly wide open – looking around.

_Wait… What was that?_

I had definitely heard the sound of a branch breaking and leaves rustling.

_It was faint, but something was there. Was the snake back? Did it finally find me? Was it coming to finish what it had started? _

My mind was working in overdrive, as I pushed my senses to the limits; trying to identify where it was coming from.

_Judging from the noise it was making, it wasn't a bunny or rat that I had seen earlier. It was much heavier. It wasn't heavy enough to be the huge dinosaur of a snake from earlier. Was it human? _

The rustling continued getting louder, as the person or thing got nearer and nearer.

Sweat trickled down my head, as I felt the tension from the suspense rising throughout my body_._

_I had to get up. I couldn't die sitting down. Whatever it was, it was getting closer and closer._

Then, I saw light, a flickering light coming from a torch.

It was glowing like a star, as it shone like a lighthouse to a ship far out at sea.

The person holding the torch was heading right for me.

I tried to stand up, but couldn't as my legs wobbled as I fell back to the ground due to fatigue. I was too hungry and dehydrated to have the strength to stand back up.

Hopelessly I watched as the silhouette neared and closed in towards me, I could feel my body losing the last of its strength.

The pain all over my body was slowly taking over…

The person maneuvered through the forest, moving quickly past the trees and roots sticking out from the ground with ease and agility.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the silhouette pushed through the thick branches and leaves, and came into full view.

It was a she. She had curly blonde hair and looked… well… to be honest, she looked like a princess. The first thing that I had noticed, were her grey eyes. They were so intense and mesmerising.

Ridiculously, despite my dire situation, I found myself blushing.

It wouldn't be so bad to die now, was the only thing I could think of.

I started losing consciousness from the exhaustion and found my vision blurring and eyelids closing.

She came through the clearing, looking around, and when she spotted me, shouted "I FOUND HIM. OH MY GODS. I FOUND HIM. COME QUICK!"

The last thing I remember was, she running towards me and shouting at me. What did she say? Oh… I can't remember. I looked up at her.

"My name's Annabeth...oh my gods…" I heard her say through the muffled silence that was creeping up on me, "You're going to be alright okay? Just hang in there!"

Everything was blurry and dark. It went silent.

_Annabeth huh… _

Then I blacked out...

* * *

**Longest Chapter so far... This one really took quite some time to write. Hope there weren't too many mistakes. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Let me know what you think by reviewing if you want.**


	6. Chapter 6 : The missing student

**Hey. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Been kind of busy with life and what not. Forgive me. **

**Thanks for the reviews! Really interesting to know what you guys think about it so far. **

**Leave questions and i'll try my best to answer them!**

**Nico 4ever: Look...There may or may not be Thalico. All i can say is, Percabeth is gonna be the main focus of the story. I'll introduce more characters soon, so don't worry about it!**

**And sorry if there are typos/bad grammar. **

* * *

**No one's POV**

Two figures hovered over an unconscious body lying on a table. One of them had a doctor's coat on, and the other had a brown suit with a white shirt carelessly tucked out from his pants. The man with the brown suit obviously seemed tired and exhausted, and hadn't even tried to hide it. The wrinkles under his eyes seemed to pop out with more definition as he slowly sighed.

He had been under incredible stress and panic for the past 17 hours, and things had finally started looking up when he received news that they had finally found the last missing student.

But what he saw when they had first brought him to safety was so far from okay.

_It really was __**not**__ okay. _

_The missing boy – Percy Jackson…_

_My gods. What had happened to him?!… They had found him barely alive or what was left of him. He was dying from exhaustion, blood loss, hunger, dehydration and large chunks of him were missing and falling out... _

_A few of the students that we had sent to scout the wreckage had vomited when they had seen the state he was in. _

_Some had even fainted._

_Thank gods for that girl Annabeth. I can't believe she didn't even flinch or collapse from the pressure when she found him in… the state that he was in. I'll have to debrief and counsel her later… and probably commend her and buy her lunch… and give her a freaking medal. _

_None of this had been planned or arranged. How could I have let this happen? _

He sighed. The past 24 hours had been hell.

Mr Brunner was under a terrible amount of pressure and stress. He doubted that he'd be able to sleep tonight or the next few nights to come, but right now… he found himself shaking his head as he stared in disbelief.

He had been called in a few minutes ago by Dr Apollo to come and see the 'missing' student's situation. Rushing into the emergency wing, he had his doubts and was prepared for the worst news possible. But what he was seeing now brought disbelief to his previous thoughts and cleared every single thought he was having now…

_This is incredible… _

The fluorescent ceiling lights that hung from the emergency room cast a bright spotlight onto the examining table, highlighting the different features of the unconscious figure's chiselled face and highly defined muscles.

"This is extraordinary… What… What is this?" Mr Brunner stammered in disbelief. "How is he…?"

"To be perfectly honest, in all my years as a Doctor… and let me tell you I have been a doctor for a really long time eh… and I've never, ever seen anything like this!" Dr Apollo replied "His ability to heal… no. Simply calling it healing doesn't do it justice. It's bloody regeneration… And the rate of it, is… is just freaking incredible!"

"When you brought him to me, I thought, hey there's a poor chap who's only got 10 more minutes to live, let me see what I can do! Thanks a lot!"

"I don't believe it… Wait, he's nearly fully recovered. How is this possible? What did you do?" Mr Brunner questioned. He had propelled himself up higher, using his arms on his wheelchair to get a better view of Percy.

"To be perfectly honest… I didn't do shit mate!" Dr Apollo replied. "When I brought him into the emergency room, his heart rate was near to flat. And I was about to start operating, getting my tools and what not… I spun around and my elbow knocked over a bottle of water, tipping it over and spilling all the water over him."

"What…?" Mr Brunner interrupted, his mouth agape.

"What happened next was a bloody miracle! I had started cussing myself immediately and ran to get a towel. I had quickly bent down to wipe the floor, when I realised that there was no water spilt anywhere! I thought to myself, that's really curious and peculiar! So you see, I stood up and what did I see? I see the freaking water magically moving, getting absorbed by his freaking body!"

"What…?" Mr Brunner muttered.

"It was astonishing! It was like his whole body was a big mouth, and his body was drinking in all the water around him! If that wasn't weird enough, next thing I know his wounds start healing. The large chunk of skin missing from his right ribcage… Well take a look for yourself!"

Dr Apollo pointed to the mid-section of the unmoving body with his index finger while moving swiftly and decisively.

"See here? This is where the bite was. His entire rib-cage was exposed mate. Everything was infected and I'm pretty sure some of his large intestine was pulled right out. Now look at it! Everything is clean and healed. You can barely make it out with the difference in skin colour. All I had to do was just pour some water on it and it started regenerating itself! Easiest clean up I've ever done!"

"Incredible…" Mr Brunner replied. He leaned in closer to get a better look. True enough, it was completely healed and patched up. You could barely notice the difference in skin colour unless you knew what to look for.

"And you know… this kid? He had a broken bloody left ankle and right knee when I examined him. I did some x-rays… and it showed stress points all over the severed ligaments. This asshole… This son of a bitch ran and continued walking through the pain of a bloody broken ankle and knee."

Dr Apollo kept his eyes on the unconscious boy as he continued.

"Concussion, bleeding from his ears, broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, torn ligaments, traumatic brain injury and many, many internal injuries. The list goes on and on."

Dr Apollo paused to take a deep breath.

"How he's alive, I'll never know… It would've been so bloody difficult to patch him up, even for an elite like me. Frankly speaking, even if I had used my powers, I don't know if I could've patched him up this good so quickly. I tell ya mate, ya know his freaking forearm had a bone sticking out from the bottom?! And from the looks of him, it barely slowed him down. Look here."

He raised some x-ray pictures and passed them to Mr Brunner.

"This is where his bones used to be. And after pouring water on 'em, good as freaking new…" he finished. "Chiron, he's like a freaking plant; you pour water on him, and just watch him grow."

Mr Brunner smiled slightly at the thought of it.

"Hmm… Is he fully recovered?" He asked.

"Not completely, but more or less, all the fatal or life threatening injuries are taken care of." Dr Apollo replied. "Just some bruises, cuts and scrapes of that nature. Why?"

"Leave him as it is. Don't let him heal anymore. Finish up here and bring him to the injured bay with the others." Mr Brunner lowered his voice as he responded, "Apollo, not a word of this to anyone do you hear me? Not a single word. We need to exercise ultimate discretion about this"

"Eh? Not a single word about what?" Dr Apollo replied with a smirk.

Mr Brunner grinned and wheeled away through the doors that he came in - deep in thought.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I had weird dreams full of life-sized stuffed animals. Most of them wanted to be friends. The rest wanted to kill me.

I must've woken up a few times, but I just couldn't seem to stay awake for long. I passed out again. I remember lying in a soft bed, slowly opening my eyes to bright fluorescent lights. There were people constantly moving around me and I could hear a faint beeping sound all around me. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a few times; waiting for my eyes to adjust to the difference in light exposure. I tried raising my head to get a better look of my surroundings but something quickly pushed my head gently back down onto the soft and fluffy pillow.

_My head was screaming murder. I should not have tried to get up. It was throbbing so hard, and there was a constant aching in my temple. What the hell happened to me? _

I turned to my left.

_Who was it? _

The images that came to me were a bit blurry, and everything seemed to be dancing around in a mixture of bright lights and colours.

I could, however, make out long blonde hair, with tanned skin.

_She smelt like… shampoo, lavender and… freshly cut apples. _

_I know it's weird… _

_Freshly cut apples? _

_What do you want me to say? _

_That's what she smelt like at the time! _

I tried to speak. So many questions were running through my mind. Where was I? How long had I been out? But the question that I really wanted to ask… was who was she? Words failed to come out and I could barely move my mouth or muster enough strength to speak. All that came out was a stutter of sounds that came out like 'errrr' and 'uhhhh'.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep." She whispered "You'll be fine."

Her voice was cool and calm. Upon hearing 'Go back to sleep' I immediately stopped resisting the lull that had crept up on me, the pain in my head didn't seem so bad suddenly, and I fell back asleep with her voice echoing in my head.

_Who was she?_

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly… The sun was out, and the sky was a bright blue. Clouds were slowly and gently drifting through the sky.

_Huh. I wonder…_

The gentle wind breeze brought the smell of freshly cut grass to me.

_Damn. Where am I? _

"Percy! Son?" My dad shouted. "Come here son!"

_Oh right. _

"Coming Papa!" I shouted back.

"Careful Percy!" my mum yelled, "Don't trip!"

I got up, running straight to my parents. I was only 7 years old here, and my dad hadn't left yet. We were at the park near granddad's beach house, just having a picnic.

"Ahhh got you!" my dad laughed, I ran into his arms as he hugged me tight. "You ready for lunch son?"

I looked up.

"Uh huh!" I eagerly replied. "I could eat a whoole cow!"

"I'm sure you could son!" He chuckled, grinning.

I was looking straight at my dad, as I saw his expression immediately change. Just like his expression, the weather had swiftly taken a turn for the worse. The once clear blue sky was now a gloomy grey and dark. Thunder could be heard from a far of, and the winds had started picking up speed.

"Daddy? What's going on?" I curiously asked, "Is everything okay?"

He stood up and a worried look came upon his face. He turned and looked at my mother who sadly nodded at him.

"Mummy?"

_I was young then, but I was old enough to know that they had just conversed silently with one another. _

_About what? _

_I have no idea. _

"Yes dear, everything is alright." She kindly assured me, "Come to mummy darling!"

I ran towards my mother, keeping my eyes on my dad. He was looking into the distance with the same worried expression on his face. His green emerald eyes didn't have its usual sparkle. In its place was a dark and dull green. He seemed to be at conflict with something.

I stood there, beside my mother - holding her hand and watching him. The winds began to pick up in speed, and I was having difficulty keeping my gaze on him.

"C'mon Percy, we have to go!" My mum whispered, "Quickly now, hurry!"

"Wait ma! What about Papa?" I shouted, "Papa come quick! PAPA!"

Tears filled my eyes as I was carried away by my mother who had started running in the opposite direction of the storm.

"Why isn't papa coming with us mummy?"

"PAPA!" I screamed, "PAPA! PLEASE COME PAPA! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

_Till this day, I swear he turned around. Just for a brief moment, I saw the tears in his eyes, as he smiled sadly at me. _

I screamed as he became smaller and smaller, as the distance between us and him grew bigger and bigger. I held on tight to my mother, and kept looking at the small figure in the distance.

When suddenly, a bright flash illuminated the area where my dad was…

… And then he was gone.

* * *

_GASP_

I woke up in cold sweat. My heart was beating fast and I struggled to calm myself down. I tried moving my arms, but they were locked into something. Slowly, calming myself down, I realised that I was gripping the railing at the side of the bed with my hands. My knuckles were turning white, and I could feel the railings shaking under the pressure.

"Hey!"

A hand gently rested on mine.

"It's okay. Calm down." The voice cooed, "Everything is going to be okay."

I looked up at the person and I realised that there were tears in my eyes. I had been crying.

Releasing my grip from the poor railings, I felt my heart rate slow down. I started to settle down, and a wave of calm washed over me.

_The smell of freshly cut apples… _

_It was her from before._

I slowly sat up in the bed, pushing the covers down so I could sit up straight.

_OW! _

_My head… It was still aching and throbbing badly, but it was bearable now at least. _

I reached out to touch my head, and felt the bandage wrapped around it. I must've injured my head pretty badly…

Leaning against the bed rest, I propped myself against it to look at my visitor.

_My visitor? _

_Describe her? _

_Well… How would I describe her…_

Well, for starters… she had long blonde hair that curled ever so slightly. Not so much that it was all frizzy and curly, it was more of a perfect combination between straight and curly. It suited her perfectly and it seemed effortless as it curled just at the end of her hair. She had naturally tanned skin and definitely reminded me of a California girl. But the thing that struck out to me most, were those startling grey eyes. _Oh my gods._ Those eyes… I found myself completely swept in them.

"Errr hi?" she asked.

I was suddenly broken out of my daze and brought back to reality by her question.

"Umm hey." I awkwardly replied, as I looked at her.

She was wearing a dark blue blazer with a collared orange shirt inside.

_She was a student here… _

_What was I supposed to do in this situation?! Arghhh _

We made eye contact for about 5 seconds after which, both of us immediately looked away. Her face seemed to turn red.

I wasn't sure what it was, call me crazy, but she seemed as awkward as I was. Was I creeping her out? A billion things were running through my mind at this moment, what should I do? What should I say?

"So…. You kinda drool in your sleep." She said.

My face turned even redder then it was before.

"Really?" I responded nervously, "I always thought my pillow was leaky…"

She looked down.

Awkward silence ensued.

_Arghh. Why'd I try to be funny?! Wish I was dead right now! Waitaminute, I should be dead… Last thing I remember… was… I was falling down with the hall… There was a loud crash and everything turned black… Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hospital bed?... _

_OWW my head…._

"Umm…"

I was about to ask her how I was still alive when I was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I turned to see a man in a wheel chair, standing… well… sitting there.

_His name was… Mr Binner? _

"Ah, hello Mr Brunner!" The girl said as she stood up, smiling at him.

_Oh right, Mr Brunner. She said Brunner, I'll go with Brunner. _

"Hello Annabeth, nice to see you again!" He replied smiling back, "Mind giving us a moment here?"

"Sure thing!" she said, "I was just about to leave anyways."

She walked off and left out the door, not before giving me a small smile.

I smiled back as I watched her go.

_I really didn't want her to go. _

_Huh. _

He turned to me with a look of genuine concern on his face.

"So! How are you doing Percy?" Mr Brunner asked warmly, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah… I guess." I replied slowly, as I turned to look at my second visitor, "Could be better…"

_If she had stayed…_

_Annabeth huh…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Let me know what you think by reviewing if you want.**


	7. Chapter 7 : The reunion

**Thanks for all the encouraging words! Enjoy**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

The conversation between Mr Brunner and me went smoothly… I guess? He explained what had happened in a simple yet precise manner.

The auditorium was supposed to bring us down at a moderate speed to the main campus site for the next test. The auditorium was held up by suspended giant steel cables as well as a state-of-the-art hydraulics system that had malfunctioned and collapsed under the stress from a lack of maintenance. The hydraulics was the first to go, and the cables had trouble holding the overall weight of the auditorium by itself.

I looked at him cautiously as he explained all of this to me. He seemed sad and weary as he explained the details, as if they were bad memories haunting him as he repeated them. It helped that he at least looked genuinely apologetic and distraught about what had happened. I felt a bit more comfortable around him as a result and also a little bit embarrassed that he was taking time to explain all of this to me. I guess I was embarrassed because I was just used to adults not giving me the time of day… well except for my mum.

"Well that's all fine and everything… but umm what happened to the other students?" I asked, "Was I the only one who survived?"

He gave me a startled expression for a brief moment, my question seemed to have caught him by surprise. "You know I talked to a lot of the other students, but you seem to be the only one who's asked about the other students…" he continued, "Anyway, *cough* fortunately almost all of the other students have been accounted for and are safe and sound."

He smiled, asking softly, "Do you remember anything about the fall? It might make things a little bit easier to explain if you told me what happened to you."

"What happened?... Umm…" I replied- struggling to remember the details… just trying to recall about everything hurt my head. "It all seems to be a blur to me… I don't really recall anything after the crash. But most of what you said I seem to recall."

I struggled to recall what had happened, but I continued.

"I was free falling for a while and then suddenly everything went black and very loud… Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hospital bed with bandages and a really, really bad headache."

"Oh." He replied, starting to leave.

I looked up as he wheeled backwards. I couldn't read his expression; but he seemed to be conflicted about something.

"Well, it seems you're okay, and that's all that matters right now." He sighed with a relief – smiling, "You've got some small cuts, some bruises and a headache… those are the extent of your injuries right now. Lucky, huh?" He shook his head smiling, "Get some rest Percy!"

I smiled back and nodded, slowly plopping back onto my bed. I was about to close my eyes and go back to sleep, "Oh and Percy, I almost forgot, the final test that determines whether you get admitted or not… starts tomorrow! Good luck!"

I looked up at him, and nodded my head.

He wheeled out of the room, leaving me alone to think about the news that he had just given me.

Despite the shock that had come with the news, somehow I found myself drifting to sleep almost immediately. I'd worry about what comes tomorrow, no point dwelling on it right now. It's not time to worry yet…

* * *

**Mr Brunner's POV**

I had thought the conversation would have been a lot more difficult that it had actually been. I closed the door behind me and wheeled down the hallway.

The boy was a strong lad, he'd be ready tomorrow.

I had been struggling with myself on whether I would tell him what had really happened. I was worried I'd have to explain and counsel him on the reality of the situation that he had been in. Truth is, the auditorium couldn't handle the stress from the fall, and the beams, columns and trusses that were supporting the structure had collapsed and broken apart. Percy and a large section of the auditorium had been separated from the main structure. They had crashed at the border of the Academy and were right smack in the territory of one of the school's guardians.

Footage later collected from many of the school's cameras hidden around the area, had revealed the situation that Percy had been thrown into. We hadn't been able to get a live feed from the cameras as a lot of the cameras had been destroyed from falling debris from the crash. But we had managed to manually collect the cameras that weren't damaged. I had personally made sure I was the only one went through the footage, and what I found was nerve-wrecking.

The compiled footage showed Percy as he fought for his life. It was no ordinary snake or some mirage.

It was a baby Titanoboa.

It was our baby Titanoboa.

_Gary_.

I had been on the edge of my seat the entire video, as I watched him narrowly avoid death on multiple occasions. Even for the many talented individuals here, facing Gary and walking away alive was no easy feat.

It seems like he had lost his memory related to the whole incident. I had heard from Dr Apollo that he might not even remember the incident at all, but even he couldn't guess to what extent he would remember. The small meeting that I had just had with him confirmed how much he knew.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

I had been going around the wards all day long talking to the injured students and counselling them. Luckily none of them had experienced anything like Percy and were mostly safe and sound.

Damn I was tired.

I'd look into the entire incident in greater detail after the final test. Taking out my phone and searching through my contacts I pressed the dial button.

"Hello? Yes, it's Chiron. I need you to investigate the crash… Yes. Yes I know. Make sure you exercise discretion, we don't know whether it was accidental or not yet… Thank you my friend. Yes. You too. Goodnight."

Rubbing my neck, I made my way to my quarters and headed straight for bed. The past few days had been so exhausting, and I was just finally relieved things seemed to be settling in.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I woke up feeling like a whole new person. The aching all over my body was gone, and the massive throbbing in my head had disappeared just like Amelia Earhart.

The following moments - getting out of bed, showering and generally getting ready all passed by easily and quickly.

I was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and white-washed jeans that were slightly torn and ragged with my black converse. The clothes that I had on prior to the crash were gone and when I asked about them, the nurse just told me it had been discarded. I had been a little bit upset at first, but I realised that I had been basically free loading at the medical centre for a few days already so I quickly let it slide.

Making my way to the place where the final test would be held gave me plenty of time to take in my new surroundings. The supposed real Academy was even bigger than the 'fake' academy. Looking up I could faintly make out where the 'fake' academy stood. Right above the real academy, hovered a huge mountain that curved over the real academy. It was a dark and rocky mountain that was covered with ice in some areas, and was littered with grass and greenery in other areas. I could faintly make out the huge tree that encompassed the passage down from the auditorium that we had taken… or fallen.

The real academy itself was surrounded by a massive forest of trees and flowers that encompassed the entire area. From an aerial view above, the mountain hid the academy from most angles, but if you went down low enough and looked hard enough I'm pretty sure you'd be able to make it out.

The buildings that populated the academy were really similar to the ones above in terms of ornamental and façade designs. But the one noticeable difference was the sheer size of them. The volume of the buildings here far exceeded those below, and the slight orientation facing the sun was different as well. The buildings situated here, seemed to be more grand and encompassing then the ones above. Another noticeable difference that I made as I walked through the streets, were the various barracks that situated around the area. There were also huge colosseums rooted next to different buildings in what seemed to be a division of schools.

Above, all the school shirt colours seemed to be orange, but down here, it appeared that there were different houses. I saw a multitude of orange collared shirts, but I also saw blue, green, red, yellow and etc. shirts.

It seemed like the buildings here were placed with more deliberation and purpose, rather than the loose and wild placement like the buildings above. I guess the best way to know what I'm talking about would be to see it for yourself, but as most of you aren't here… I guess I'll try to describe it to the best of my ability…

The shape of the site was circular in design. In the centre of the site – the principal's office, teachers and general staff were situated there. Sort of like the city hall of the area. Right in the centre of the site, there was a huge building that was labelled the 'Big House'. It was huge in comparison the buildings that were here, so you can sort of imagine how big it was.

It wasn't necessarily a house, but it had protruding columns on its roof that made it look like it had chimneys, and there was a huge porch-like entrance at the front and back of the building. I had just exited from the building, which also housed the medical centre, otherwise known as the infirmary. The other main core buildings were all interconnected to the Big House by huge corridors that hung over the streets in between the buildings.

After you reached a certain distance from the central buildings, depending on which direction you headed, you'd notice the different divisions that separated each area. For example, if you headed in a certain direction, you'd notice the different banners and insignias that decorated the area. I assumed that the different courses or schools were divided based on different insignias thus the different coloured shirts and emblems.

So in the middle of the circular site you'd have the central area, and following that would be a branching out of different houses and schools. The area beyond the schools… I wasn't so sure because I hadn't ventured out so far yet. But so far, everything seemed nothing short of amazing.

It really was like a dream. I would never have imagined something so amazing hidden away in wherever I was.

I finally reached the area where the final test would take place. It was a huge colosseum that had the school's emblem decorated on banners and flags all over the place- a Greek helmet and 2 swords forming an x behind it.

_Yup, I was in the right place. _

The academy really seemed to be heavily influenced by the Greeks…

_Weird_

All around me I saw students in dark blue blazers with different coloured collared shirts making their way into the colosseum.

I followed the crowd into the stadium, and was blown away by the sight of what I saw. It was a picture taken right out of a book in ancient Greece. There were thousands of seats situated around the arena that surrounded the arena in a perfect circle. But instead of a concrete based material, the colosseum was mostly made of steel and modern materials. The trusses that encompassed the rotunda of the colosseum were huge and gave off a Greek-influenced design definitely, but still held an obvious tint of modernisation as they were clearly exposed instead of concealed with ornamental facades.

My nerves were tingly and giddy with anticipation. There were so many students seated down and you could hear the buzz of excitement and enthusiasm from the chitter-chatter of the students.

I made my way through the crowds of students that were pouring in, down to the 'arena' where I saw Mr Brunner and the other students waiting.

"Ah Percy, glad you could join us!" He shouted and smiled, gesturing me forward as I made my way to the group.

"Follow me please!"

We made our way through one of the tunnels that opened to the arena, and huddled around Mr Brunner as he proceeded to give the briefing.

Looking around I could faintly remember and recall the faces that I had seen on the day of the incident. A sense of relief and calming came over me, as I realised that everyone had made it out safely and alive.

"Hey Percy!"

A familiar voice called out to me from amongst the crowd of students.

I turned around to the familiar smell of freshly cut grass. Brown eyes and a wispy chin beard greeted me with a surprising hug.

"Oh hey Grover!" I laughed as he practically jumped on me, "Hahaha good to see you too man!"

"Gosh Percy, I thought I'd never see you again when you weren't found with the rest of us…"

"Huh? What do you mean? ..." I asked.

I wouldn't get the answer to my question as Mr Brunner began giving the briefing for the final test…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Let me know what you think by reviewing if you want.**

**And I already started writing the next chapter! Really excited for this one! Finally some action and a little bit more Percabeth action.**

**P.S. Anyone see the mocking bird reference? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 : The arena

**I received quite a few questions asking about the Titanoboa. Just google it, and you'll sorta get a picture of what the snake looked like. Also, I didn't use a real mythological monster because as you can tell from the story, I don't intend to go full PJO or Greek Mythology. They are described as Demi-God's by Chiron because they possess abilities that normal man do not have. But - they aren't fully powerful like a God. Hence, Demi-God. I'll explain a little bit more in greater detail about it later on.**

**And sorry for the bad english. **

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"I'm very glad to see all of you here today with us." He said, smiling warmly, "We all had a pretty good scare with the crash, but I'm proud and glad to say that all of you have survived."

"The second test was supposed to take place after you arrived safely, but due to some unforeseen circumstances the 'hunt' was cancelled…"

_Hunt? Was that what Grover had mentioned earlier?_

"… But judging from all of your performances from the incident, I'm pretty sure all of you passed with flying colours!"

_He seemed to be looking at me directly when he said those words, but I pretty much shook it off as he was probably addressing it mainly to everyone in general. I was supposed to be listening to the briefing... But what Grover had mentioned… I just couldn't help but think that I was missing something..._

"Now, on to the third and final test!" He enthusiastically clapped his hands together with a twinkle in his eyes. "As you can see, we are in a colosseum. And what do people do in colosseums?"

_There was a brief moment of silence as everyone looked around waiting for someone else to reply. _

"They die?" a boy with black hair and pale olive skin asked.

"Hahaha not what I was looking for, but yes!" He replied chuckling, "They fight for survival and dominance!"

"As you all would have noticed by now, this is no ordinary school. This is the Demi-Goode academy! Otherwise known to many of our students here as the Demi-God academy! Why Demi-God you ask?" He continued. "In this world, there are some who have been blessed with… the genes of the Gods."

_What? Genes of the Gods? He can't be serious can he? I seriously don't belong here then… I looked around slowly. The people around me were special? Even Grover? No offence - but I was starting to really doubt the truth of his statements… _

_Mr Brunner's tone suddenly became a lot more serious, and I focused in on what he was saying with even more intent. _

"And this school, which has existed since the dawn of mankind, aims to protect and instruct these gifted individuals."

His gaze seemed to intensify as his eyes shone and swept around the room to look at each one of us.

"Individuals such as yourselves right here!"

_Here? Special individuals? I definitely do not belong here… _

_I mean… What special abilities do I even have? _

_Is he crazy or high? They must grow Cannabis here… _

"I'm sure many of you have your scepticisms, and there will also be some of you who understand exactly what I am talking about. *he winked* However, I won't force you to come to terms with it, or participate any further beyond this point if you do not want to. If any of you have any doubts or do not want any part of this, please just raise your hand."

*silence*

"I assure you, nothing will happen, we won't kill you or do anything cliché from a movie. Haha, all that will happen is you leave and move on." He calmly continued, "Anyone?"

*more silence*

_I was tempted to leave… Like really tempted to leave - I was afraid and nervous. I mean, do I really deserve to be here? I don't have any of these special genes or abilities. But hell, I'd made it this far, I wasn't about to give up so soon. _

He looked pleased as he continued, "Okay then! Let's begin shall we? Your final test will consist of 2 tests, the first will be a test to determine whether you gain final admission and the second will then determine which specialisation you will belong to."

"But what if I fail the first test?" some guy at the front of the group asked.

Mr Brunner calmly replied, "If you do fail the first test, I'm sorry to say but you will be asked to leave and possibly reapply next year if you want."

He continued, "The second test will follow the first test, and then after the second test, students will be assigned their school and will be given dorm assignments. Specialisations will be explained and assigned after the test results are announced."

There was a lot of chitter chatter and I could feel the nervousness and tension among everyone. I guess it was natural for everyone to feel nervous and anxious.

_It was starting to get really exciting._

"W-will-will we b-b-b-be t-taking th-the test infront of all t-t-t-th-the st-st-st-stu-students out th-there?" Grover stammered, as he pointed to the arena.

Everyone quickly shut up as all eyes moved to Mr Brunner.

"Yes you will." He calmly replied.

"Oh my god" someone said.

You could practically feel the atmosphere get heavier with even more anxiety and nervousness. Grover looked like a mess, as I patted him on the back to give some sort of reassurance to him. Who was I kidding anyway…? I was nervous too. In front of all those students? That's crazy… If we messed up… if I messed up- I'd be embarrassed, and everyone would know…

I looked at Mr Brunner, just sitting there waiting as he watched all of us panic amongst ourselves. He seemed calm, and he had a slight smirk on his face. It took a while, but I finally figured out what the expression he was wearing on his face was. He was actually enjoying this.

"Many students before you, and many students after you have felt and will feel the same way you do right now…" He gestured towards the entrance to the arena, and then back at us.

All of us went quiet.

"…But only a handful of those students combined, have managed to put aside their fears, and have taken advantage of this opportunity… Take the bull by the horns!" His outstretched palm clenched into a fist.

_Not to ruin the mood or anything, but dang he was good at motivational speeches. _

"Each and every one of you deserves to be here. If you make it, thank the gods, if you don't, it just wasn't destiny's hand. Everyone here was born and given an incredible gift, but not everyone has what it takes. Don't give excuses for yourself – like I wasn't born with an ability as good as his or wasn't as powerful. It's how the person who uses his or her ability that is truly strong."

_I could feel my courage gathering and my blood boiling from the adrenaline rushing throughout my body. _

"Now… your third and final test awaits!" He shouted, "Follow me half-bloods!"

We followed the wheelchair-bound Mr Brunner towards the entrance of the arena. As we got closer and closer towards the entrance, it got brighter and brighter as the light coming in from the colosseum illuminated the tunnel. I shielded by eyes from the sudden change in light exposure as I was temporarily blinded. As soon as my eyes adjusted, my ears did too. The roar of the students deafened us temporarily as the cheers and shouting from about 30, 000 spectators suddenly came to life. You could practically feel the excitement and raw energy coming from the spectators.

Was this what it felt like to be a gladiator in ancient Greece? The grandeur and sheer magnitude of the thought of being in the arena was somehow so exciting and addicting.

I immediately felt goose bumps all over my arms. I was supposed to be nervous, I mean I was really nervous… but right now- strange enough as it seemed, I was feeling even more confident and calm than I've ever felt.

_It was like I was born to do this. _

We gathered at the centre of the arena. Mr Brunner stood… well, sat on a raised platform that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. With a microphone in his right hand, he gestured to the crowd to quieten down with his left. Looking up at him, I realised how much of a presence this man had. Immediately he had made the entire colosseum quieten down. The amount of respect that everyone here had for him was evident.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome once again to the Demi-Goode Academy's Annual Entrance Programme!"

The arena was once again filled with cheers and screaming.

I was looking around the colosseum and all the spectators that were seated around us. They seemed to be seating based on their colours… or specialisations. There were blankets of multi-coloured collared shirts with blue blazers all over the place.

_God there were so many people here…_

More cheering and shouting erupted throughout the colosseum. I realised my train of thought had drifted out of the speech, and quickly tuned back to continue listening to what Mr Brunner had to say…

"… Good luck to all the contestants and may the gods be ever in your favour!"

_Wait… he was done with the explanations?! _

"LET THE TEST BEGIN! Veritas, Virtus, Libertas!"

_Oh shit._

The crowd got really rowdy and started cheering even louder.

I looked around in panic.

_What was going on?_

My attention was drawn towards the platform where Mr Brunner had just been… which was now floating away. The podium that he had been on had elevated and taken him above the ground level of the arena, to the 3rd level of the colosseum where he disappeared through a door already opened for him. Looking around my surroundings a little bit closer; I realised that it wasn't a typical colosseum. At first glance it looked pretty similar, but there wasn't a viewing box where the 'king' or 'emperor' usually sat. Instead - the entire 3rd level, just below where the spectators sat, were glass windows that encircled the arena. I saw faint silhouettes and lights through the windows.

_BOOM, BOOM_

The floor started rumbling...

"Percy! C'mon man!"

I turned around to find Grover shouting at me.

"What?" I shouted back.

"C'mon! Hurry! What're you standing around for!"

He pointed behind me and I immediately turned around.

All around me the students had started scattering.

_Oh. _

There were screens installed to the sides of the arena all around us just above entrance height. Each screen had huge names typed out on them. I never noticed them before, as the picture on the screens had been the same image as the materials around us.

_Interesting… _

Grover was running towards a section where the screen above read 'GROVER UNDERWOOD' in green letters. I noticed that there were many different coloured names for each different student. I spun around, quickly looking for my own name.

_Damn… where was mine… _

_Where… _

_There it is! _

It was in azure blue and read 'PERCY JACKSON'.

I started sprinting towards it. Leaning against the wall, a loud beep sounded above me.

Once the last contestant reached his section, the ground started shaking vigorously. At the centre of the arena – a huge hole opened from the ground. Steam shot up from the sides and filled the entire arena making it impossible to see what was going on at the centre.

The smoke cleared and what stood at the centre was an elevated circular ring.

_It kind of__ reminded me of a _Dohyō_.__ (A__ sumo wrestling __ring)_

Right above the ring was a huge screen that showed the ring from many different angles and at the side of the screen were smaller profiles showing all 20 of us.

_It was kinda weird looking at myself from a camera… _

_Below each person's picture were our names in the same colours that we had been given before. What was that about? Was that the specialisation assigned to us? _

I had missed the instructions given by Mr Brunner but I had a feeling that I had already sort of guessed what the first test was supposed to be…

_We were supposed to fight each other. _

DINGGGGG

A loud ringing sound echoed throughout the colosseum. Everyone's attention was drawn to where the sound had come from - the huge screen above.

Where our pictures were- suddenly had highlights around the edges as if we were being chosen in an arcade game. The sound effects that a game makes when you hover over characters in an arcade fighting game – that's probably the best way to describe it.

There was a p1 and p2 symbol above the highlighted pictures as they randomly and briefly hovered over our profiles.

They were selecting this randomly...

_Would I be selected first? _

The highlighted pictures started slowing down, and finally stopped over 2 profiles.

P1 – JAMES MILLER

P2 – GROVER UNDERWOOD

A speaker suddenly announced, "Mr James Miller and Mr Grover Underwood please make your way to the ring!"

"YES!" a boy shouted as he did a fist pump. He had a huge smirk on his face, was about 5'9, Grover's height, had bright blonde hair and was wearing a really tight shirt… spandex would have been less tight… Thankfully he had a well-built body and wasn't afraid to show it. You could almost immediately tell he was an athlete.

He looked familiar… He had the sort of face that reminded me of Bryan. Arrogant, cocky and you could almost tell that he thought that he was better than everyone.

Immediately I turned towards Grover. His mouth was shaped like a huge O and I could tell he wasn't breathing…

_Oh dear… _

_Grover…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Let me know what you think by reviewing if you want.**

**Next chapter will be the first battle from Grover's POV.**


End file.
